Promise
by kura-wolfgoddess
Summary: Sephiroth makes a promise to Zack that he soon regrets, or does he? WARNING: Zack/Seph shounen ai rated for implied sex Genesis/Angeal A oneshot


Disclaimer: yeah yeah, I don't own final fantasy, but I wish I owned Sephiroth... thinking about the things she could do to him

Zack and Cloud: HE'S OUR'S, BITCH!!

Me: hey, hey there's no need for that language here!

Zack: says the lady you write's Fuck in the first paragraph

Me: ... --...whatever, anywho, hope ya'll enjoy the story, i'm not really a good writer, so no flames please, (though if you really want to i guess i can't stop you)

* * *

It was just one of those days when all you wanted to do was announce "Fuck the World", rollover and go back to bed. Unfortunately, Sephiroth was unable to have those days, oh he wanted to, but he had _work_ to do. Often he would sit at his desk seething with envy as Zack spent the morning sleeping in his chair. Sephiroth had long since abandoned trying to wake his second, when Zack wanted to sleep, Zack _slept_. Muttering under his breath, Sephiroth neatly stacked the finished paperwork, keeping his eyes off of the unfinished stack, it was, without a doubt, far larger. An hour into his work, Sephiroth decided it was time for a break. He sighed, running a hand through his bangs. The silver haired man glanced to his left at his desk clock, 9:00 A.M. exactly. As if on cue, Zack awoke, squinting his eyes in order to avoid the prying light of the fluorescent fixtures above.

"May the Gods be damned, you're up a good _fifteen_ minutes early!"

"Morning to you too, Seph."

The raven haired man stretched his arms high above his head and yawned, choosing to ignore the "Death Glare" that was pointedly directed at him. Sephiroth stood, grabbing a hefty amount of paperwork, before slamming it down on his second's desk. Zack stared up at the older man, momentarily stunned.

"Get to work soldier, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Seeeph," Zack groaned in protest, "Why do _I_ have to do all this?"

"Because _I_ said so."

Zack made a face at his superior while slowly reaching for the first paper on the stack.

"Why do I put up with you?" He absent mindedly mumbled under his breath.

"I do believe that I should be the one saying that Zachary, now quit complaining and get to work!" Sephiroth leaned in towards Zack, his lips only centimeters away from the brunet's ear, "Besides, if you behave now I promise you can have all the _fun_ you want later."

Sephiroth smiled seductively, causing shivers to play down the younger man's spine.

"Y-Yes sir!"

The General straightened and strode back to his own desk. He sat down with a sigh, picked up his pen, and set to work.

* * *

Sephiroth lay on his couch with his eyes closed, savoring the relief from work. Now he could relax the night away, maybe have a glass of wine or watch some television. A small smile tugged at his lips, yes that did sound nice. However, his peace would not last. His door swung open, emitting an over excited Zack, who practically pounced on Sephiroth. The spiky brunet hugged his superior tightly.

"Hey Seph!"

"Zachary, get off."

Zack smiled mischievously.

"But Seph, you said I could have _all_ the fun I wanted."

Sephiroth scowled.

"That was just a ploy to get you to do your job."

"You promised!"

Zack pulled away from Sephiroth, putting his puppy dog face on.

"Puhleeeeze?"

The silver haired man was really regretting his words. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Zack bounced up and down on the couch over exuberantly.

He suddenly stopped, a wolfish grin on his face. He leaned in close to Seph and softly pressed his lips against the older man's. Sephiroth quickly took control, biting his second's lip. Zack admitted Sephiroth, relishing the feel of the General's controlling tongue. He moaned loudly, encouragingly. Sephiroth's warm, wet tongue wandered across Zack's pallet brushing softly against it. Zack tangled his hands in Sephiroth's silver mane, slowly dragging the man down on top of him. Sephiroth pulled away and his uke whimpered in protest. Soon, though Zack was gasping in pleasure as his seme bit down on his neck. Sephiroth quickly soothed the bite by licking it. He traveled down the younger man's neck to his collarbone, hastily unbuttoning Zack's shirt as he did so.

"Mmm, Sephir...oth, ahh!"

Zack's shirt having been discarded, Sephiroth continued his journey downwards until he reached Zack's left nipple. Here the older man stopped to gaze at his lover's face, and, making sure Zack was watching, he swiped his tongue over it. Zack gasped, his fingers curlling tightly in silver tresses. Sephiroth sucked on one nipple, while pinching the other, causing Zack to arch his back in sheer delight. The General smirked up at Zack, maybe his night might not be so bad after all.

* * *

A long way away from the General's apartment, the life stream to be exact, a well built brunet watched the two lovers ravish each other's bodies. A knowing smile graced the brunet's lips, and he chuckled quietly. Zack always had had a thing for his silver haired friend, he knew Sephiroth had been attracted to Zack too, though he was loath to admit it.

"So the puppy's finally worked that stick outta Seph's ass, eh?"

"It would seem so."

"Seem? Hell, look at them go! I wish Seph would've let me ride him like that!"

The brunet turned to face his red headed friend, a grin on his face.

"You really missed out, me on the other hand..."

"I KNEW IT! Angeal, you lucky dog!"

Angeal nodded.

"Yes, I am lucky, lucky to have you that is," Angeal softly brushed his hand across Genesis' cheek.

"Now don't you get all sappy on me!"

The redhead attempted to pull away, but Angeal wrapped his arms around his waist. Genesis smiled and gave in to his boyfriend's touch.

"I love you, Genesis," Angeal breathed into the redhead's ear.

"I love you too, Angeal."

The couple stayed that way for a moment, content with simply being in each other's arms. It seemed that even in death there was happiness, peace, love.

"HOLY SHIT! That puppy of yours is pretty damn flexible!"

* * *

please review!

* * *


End file.
